Muted Silver
by Ayla8243
Summary: Follow the life of 5 year old Ayla Lucia as she is adopted by the Hitachiin family. See her do her best to overcome her hard past and regain the lost ability to speak. This muted child shall change the Host Club's way of seeing the world maybe forever.


Muted Sliver

Chapter 1: A New Sister

**Me: Hey everyone I'm absolutely in love with Ouran High School Host Club right now. So get ready to follow the life of my little 5 year old OC, Ayla Lucia, as she becomes a Hitachiin and change the whole Host Club's life. Anyway Enjoy. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club but I do own my OC Ayla.**

In America at an overcrowded orphanage a little silver haired girl sits looking at the window. In the background you can see the rest of the little kids rushing to make the room clean for some possible new parents.

"Now then here is the girls' room," said a woman from the other side of the door obviously to a large group of parents behind her. As the girls heard that, they rushed to sit nice and pretty on their beds for none of them wished to stay here longer. The only one that did not move was the silver haired girl, even when the parents started to come in and pick girls to adopt she still did not move. After all who wants a mute child as there new kid.

"Well looks like you still haven't been adopted, oh well." The woman said to the little silver haired girl. "More parents may come in the morning so I expect this room spotless." This she says towards the other girls left in the demanding tone.

As she stomps out of the room the little girl lifted her head to reveal piercing golden eyes. They light up as she sees a few more adults walk towards the orphanage through the window. She gets up hoping that the owner of the orphanage will not show the file that says she is mute. After praying at the window she runs to help some of the girls ready the beds but unlike them she does not sit on her bed but instead stays standing near the window with a big smile.

"Have you managed to have some girls adopted today?" said a male's voice. The little girls smile turns to a frown once she hears that realizing they are not here to adopt.

"Yes we had 5 girls adopted by some very nice couples today." The woman's voice replayed to his question.

"That's good, well I will finish showing Mr. Hitachiin the orphanage then we will be on our way." The same man's voice as before said to the woman.

"Well here is the last room." The woman says as she opens the door to the girl's room where we all waited. All but one girl, who now sat at the window again, sat at their beds politely.

"Ah how professional, surprising that they have not been adopted yet." The man said.

"I don't suppose either of you are interested in adopting one of these darlings," said the woman while she waves her arm out to jester to all the girls.

"Sorry ma'am I already have 4 kids and defiantly don't need any more," the man said.

While that man said that the other was simply walking more into the room looking at all the girls instead of answering. He walked patiently as the girls follow him with their eyes all hoping he will want one of them. He stopped at the window where the little silver haired girl just continued to look at the window after giving him a little side glance.

"May I adopt her?" said Mr. Hitachiin, while turning to face the woman.

"Umm are you sure sir, she is mute maybe you would want a different one." The woman said nervously.

"No I want her and I know my wife would like her too." Mr. Hitachiin says while he picks the little girl up. "So may I see the adoption papers, I'm afraid I'm on a tight schedule to make it to my flight tonight."

"Of course right this way sir." As the woman said that she started to lead him out to the main room. She reaches in a file cabinet to retrieve the little girls file. On the file is her information it all says:

Name: Ayla Lucia

Age: 5

Hair and Eye Color: Silver Hair and Gold Eyes

Family: Unknown, has been in the orphanage since age 2.

"Well Ayla looks like you've got a family now." Mr. Hitachiin says as he looks over her file and signs some papers the woman got for him. Once done he walked out of the orphanage to the limo waiting for him. Once in the limo he pulls out his phone to call his wife about the little girl he adopted.

Back in Japan Mrs. Hitachiin just got off the phone with her husband already excited about a little girl joining there family. She started dialing her sons' number to tell them the news.

"What mother we are in the middle of the club." One of the twins said into the phone with the other twin near him.

"I have such exciting news Hikaru. You and your brother will be happy about it." Yuzuha Hitachiin says to her son.

"Mom, I'm Kaoru." Kaoru says annoyed.

"I'm sorry dear; anyway on your father's trip to America he found an adorable little girl and adopted her at the orphanage. Isn't that exciting you're going to have a little sister." Yuzuha says jumping up and down.

"Mom did you guys even care about how we would feel about suddenly having a sister." Kaoru said upset while watching his brother go to reassure the girls they were hosting that everything is fine.

"I'm so sorry Kaoru your father says he just couldn't leave her there. They will be home tonight so you can meet her alright." Yuzuha said really fast before Kaoru finally had a chance to hang up on her.

"Hikaru we should ask to leave early, it's important." Kaoru said to his brother.

"Alright, sorry ladies we have to leave you now. Hey Tono we are leaving." Hikaru said the first part to the ladies charming but yelled the second to Tamaki.

"Wait the Host club isn't over you two." Tamaki yelled chasing after them but by the time he got to the door they were already gone.

"So what did mother call about?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"It seems dad adopted a little girl while in America." Kaoru tells him as they get into the limo that just arrived to pick them up.

"What did he even ask us first?" Hikaru yelled upset.

"No, he didn't even ask mom first. Anyway we are supposed to meet her tonight." Kaoru says as they arrive at the house.

"Fine but doesn't mean I'm going to like this all." Hikaru says while crossing his arms.

Later in the day a limo pulls up and out of the door walks Taneda Hitachiin who then turns around and picks someone up. Everything is quiet as he walks up to the door while telling Ayla that this is going to be her new home and the that she will be meeting her new brothers and mother soon.

"I'm home," Taneda yells so that Yuzuha can tell him where they are waiting.

"We're in the living room," Yuzuha yells in reply.

Taneda walks into the living room to find his wife sitting on the couch waiting with the twins sitting nearby on the other couch looking like they don't want to be here.

"Everyone this is Ayla Lucia now known as Ayla Hitachiin. Ayla that is Yuzuha my wife, your mother now," Taneda says while pointing to Yuzuha who looks about ready to explode of happiness after seeing how cute she is, "and those are your new brothers, Kaoru and Hikaru." This he said pointing at the twins who still refuse to look at their new sister.

After saying that Taneda puts her down to explore, Taneda and Yuzuha thought she would first walk to one of them but were surprised when instead she choose to walk strait to the twins.

Ayla's POV

**Why aren't they looking, do they hate me.** Was all I thought when my new daddy took me into a room to introduce me to my new family. Once he put me down I did the first that came to mind and that is to walk over to my new brothers.

No one's POV

The parents walk out with smile once they saw Ayla walk to the twins and started pulling on their pant legs.

"What do you want?" Hikaru and Kaoru yell after finally getting annoyed at the pulling. Both of them look down to see a little girl with golden eyes staring up at them. Once they saw her eyes they regretted yelling at her after realizing she was just 5 years old and has no idea what's going on.

"Oh Hikaru, maybe we should give her a chance she is only 5 after all." Kaoru says, while picking up Ayla and putting her on his lap.

"Ya I guess your right Kaoru. At least we will get to dress her up in cute outfits since we're her brothers now." Hikaru said with a smile spreading across his face.

"Of course and speaking of outfits she needs a better one than rags and she defiantly needs some shoes." Kaoru says while tickling her bare feet causing her to giggle soundlessly.

"Kaoru you don't think she's." Hikaru says after seeing her laugh.

"Yes Hikaru I think dad has a lot more to explain to us about her." Kaoru says, while hanging on to her and standing up with her in his arms.

"Well let's take her measurements and send her to bed then we will talk to dad." Hikaru said while starting to walk to the room where they design outfits.

They took her measurements then put her in their bed to sleep since they don't know if mom has a room ready for her or not. Afterwards they walked to their mom's office knowing their dad and mom will be there.

"Dad you have some more explaining to do about Ayla." The twins demanded once they walked in and saw their dad in the corner.

"Calm down boys we wanted to wait till you accepted her to tell you she is mute." Yuzuha says to her boys' in an apologizing tone.

"Ok well we are going out with the Host Club tomorrow to a commoner all day festival." Kaoru says quickly before Hikaru can explode at them about how that's important information.

"Oh you boys should take her with you, it will be a good chance to bond and your friends can meet her." Yuzuha says clapping her hands happily with a sparkle in her eyes.

"What but she is only 6 we will have to go on the boring rides with her." Hikaru whined.

"It will be fine Hikaru and besides it will be a chance to get to show her off in a cute outfit." Kaoru says smiling.

"Then what are we waiting for, we have to have an outfit ready by tomorrow." Hikaru says then runs out of the room dragging his twin with him.

"I think this will be good for them." Taneda says a few minutes after they left.

"Yes I think your right." Yuzuha said while putting her head on her folded hands.

**Me: So what do you guys think? Also don't worry I will be describing Ayla in better detail in the next chapter when she meets the Host Club members. So please Rate and Review and I will try my best to update as soon as possible.**


End file.
